


The Perfect Party

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Sanders Sides - LAMP/CALMSummary: Prince Roman and his loves: the Wizard Logan and the Cleric Patton have seemingly the perfect adventuring party... until they have an urgent quest with a need for skills they don’t have in a seedy town. That’s when they meet a mysterious stranger who may be able to help.A/N: hey so i know i do everything in parts and it often takes forever to update and im sorry but i wrote 3k+ words and as i was writing this turned from a drabble to the start of a huge adventure fic so take what i got so far *collapses*Warnings for mention of killing monsters/creatures/ and people but no graphic scenes... yet I think (listen i dont know where this story is going i just go with it), cursing, knives, i guess? idk
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM
Series: Non Tickle Fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534802
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	The Perfect Party

Roman had the perfect party.

Patton, the cute one. The healer. His empathetic personality fueled his cleric abilities for powerful rejuvenating spells.

Logan, the smart one. The wizard. Their little wonder nerd has studied the depths of magic and spells and can speak foreign incantations like they’re nothing.

Then, there is of course, Prince Roman. The hot one. The knight. The tank. The powerful warrior! He could take hits and deal out bigger ones.

Together they have battled dragons, ogres, hordes and hordes of mutants, and infiltrated ancient dungeon with traps and danger at every corner!

Yes, they were indeed, the perfect party.

“What do you mean you don’t know where it is?!”

“Roman, just because you dub me ‘the smart one’ doesn’t mean I know everything. I specialize in history, mathematics, magic, science, and writing... Not who has what thing in a random town off the map!” Logan growled and clenched the map in his hand.

“Need I remind you we kind of need that amulet to SAVE THE CITY!”

“I KNOW that, Roman. You yelling at me doesn’t make it any better!”

“Guys!” Patton stepped between the two of them. “Fighting doesn’t solve anything. Besides, why don’t we just ask around?”

“You’re so cute.” Roman pat Patton’s head. “We’re in Idious. This town is full of thieves and ne’er-do-wells. If they find out about the power of this amulet, they’ll hunt it down so they can sell it.”

Logan stepped forward. “Which is WHY, you should keep your voice down!”

Patton winced and put a hand on both their chests. “Calm down, I know tensions are high, but we love each other.” He quickly pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks. “It’ll be okay, we just need to sit and think about how to track it.”

“Why can’t you just use magic to track it like you did with that stupid language stone?!”

“That was different! And first of all, it was not a stupid language stone, it was a transcendental relic with the key to deciphering any language or code!”

“Blah blah blah, who cares what it was, just track the amulet!”

“It cannot be tracked, I’ve explained this! For a magical item to be tracked it has to be giving off a magical signal, this is a key item not a power source!”

“It would’ve been nice if you explained that earlier.”

“I did, you were too busy talking about yourself to notice!”

“I was not!”

Patton sighed and sat on the grass, waiting out this little quarrel between lovers.

Perfect party.

Patton reached into his satchel and grabbed an apple for a snack. He sighed before taking a bite and glancing around.

Town of ne’er do well was right. Everyone nearby looked ready to stab you in the back. The thought made Patton shiver.

While looking around he examined the buildings. Kind of decrepit, as if no one really cared to keep them happy. It was sort of sad...

Wait, what was that?

Patton squinted at the roof of the tavern. There was a face- a person!

A man was crouched on the roof.

They made eye contact.

And the man smirked before ducking away.

Patton blinked. Strange...

“You are so ignorant!”

“You’re so stuck up!”

“That’s funny coming from you!”

“Funny that I’m telling the truth?!”

By this time Patton had chewed his apple till it was nothing but a core. He tossed it to the side and stood up. “Guess I’ll check us in at the inn.”

Patton walked into the inn a bit sheepish, feeling out of place with all the strange characters.

“Uh... 3 beds for tonight... please?”

The man over the counter tightened his gaze. “Six silver.”

Patton pulled out the aforementioned currency and gently set it on the counter.

The man paused and looked over the coins before swiping them into his hands. “Beds upstairs. Don’t cause trouble and I won’t have to kill you.”

“Heh... that’s a funny joke.” Patton gave a nervous laugh. The man just stared and shifted his jaw.

He wasn’t joking.

Patton shuffled out of the inn and back to his party... which was still a cacophony of meaningless arguing.

“I thought you said you could figure this out?”

“I am figuring it out you, arrogant Prince!”

“How do you suppose we find it, huh?”

“We can’t!”

“But we have to-”

“No!” Logan growled. “WE can’t. We need to find someone who can. Look around, we’re in a town of thieves, meaning there will most likely be rogues. Rogues can track, stay hidden, and steal an amulet with ease.”

“We can’t trust these peasants!” Roman protested. Patton gasped at the term and slapped his arm.

“They’re pretty much our only hope at this point.”

“Says you.”

“Yeah, the smart one, as you have dubbed me, does say so!”

Patton grabbed both of the men’s shoulders before the argument started anew. “Okay, great, find a rogue. No arguing.”

Logan and Roman groaned as they were quite literally dragged into the inn before Patton let them go.

Roman adjusted his tunic and eyed the innkeeper. “Hello there, good sir. Might you have any information on where to find a rogue who may aid us?”

The innkeep looked them up and down and held out his hand. “I need a little... compensation first.”

Roman tilted hid head and Logan groaned before snatching a couple silver pieces and tossing them onto the counter.

The innkeep grinned.

“The tavern’s full of assassins for hire if that’s what you’re lookin’ for.”

Patton gasped and bit his lip. “No, we don’t want to kill-”

Roman waved him off. “What if we need someone to find an amu-”

Logan stomped on Roman’s foot, making him shut his mouth before butting it. “Something we’ve lost.”

The innkeeper raised an eyebrow. “Not many of us specialize in item trackin’. You’ll need a pure rogue for that kinda job, not really an assassin. Might find a few, but depending on the item prices can be high.”

Patton deflated, fishing in his pockets to grasp just a few more silver. “Wouldn’t they do it out of the goodness of their hearts?”

The innkeeper let out a deep belly laugh before tightening his gaze. “You ain’t from ‘round here are ya? Look, you need service, you pay. That’s how it works. ‘nless of course that idiot ‘vigilante’ takes pity on ya, ha!”

That caught the party’s attention. “Vigilante?”

“He ain’t no vigilante, might think he is but he ain’t. Piece of shit acts like he’s high and mighty, all self righteous over us cause he discriminates clients. To me just sounds like bad business, but he decides if a job is ‘moral’ or ‘ethical’ or whatever the fuck. Taunts us too like were lesser or somethin’. If i ever seen him again ill pound him shitless. Unfortunately, he’s like a fucking shadow. You'll never see him unless he wants you to see him.” The man swiped the coins into his arms. “That’s all ya get. Your friend already paid for your beds. Now get outta my sight.”

The three scurried outside.

“You hear that? A vigilante! Perfect for this mission!” Roman cheered, to which Logan shushed him again.

“How do we even know he was telling the truth? Much less how we would lure some elusive shadow rogue out of hiding to do a job for practically nothing?” Logan retorted.

“I don’t know, you tell me oh, ‘wise wizard’!”

“Don’t you start with-”

Patton yipped and ran between the two before yet another argument could break out. “Could you please not start arguing again?!” He broke out his best puppy dog eyes. No magic behind them, but they could make the strongest warrior or smartest wizard bow their heads.

The two sighed.

“Yeah, I suppose I could for you, Patton.”

“As will I refrain from arguments.”

Patton sighed a breath of relief. “Let’s just get to our beds. We’ll figure this out in the morning.”

The three trudged back into the inn, avoiding the innkeepers stare, to their beds of decent enough quality.

...

The night was surprisingly quiet. Not even the cicadas seemed to want to disturb the stillness.

Roman and Logan had refrained from butting heads even once before bed, simply sliding into the questionable cushions and laying down their heads for rest.

Patton felt himself drifting in and out of sleep as if something was there keeping him awake.

He had a spell of deep sleep before awaking with something on his face. Patton grabbed it and sat up rubbing his eyes. It was parchment.

“Meet me on the roof. Bring the two guys who keep screaming.”

Patton stood from his bed.

“Guys? Guys!”

Logan and Roman groaned and turned to Patton.

“I got a note from someone who wants to meet on the roof. What if its the vigilante?!”

“Perfect, this is our chance!” Roman bolted from his bed.

“Are you sure this is wise?” Logan stepped forward and examined the note for any hidden message or signature.

“Who cares? We NEED a rogue for this mission.”

Logan looked up from the note with a heavily unamused expression. “I assume this is referring to me and Roman?”

Roman grabbed the note and scanned it. “Well you were pretty loud, Logan.”

Logan growled before Patton shoved a finger in his face. “Not now. We need to meet this guy.”

With a boost from Roman, Logan and Patton were able to crawl out their window and onto the roof before pulling Roman up with them.

“This doesn’t seem safe.” Patton winced at the height.

“Neither does meeting a stranger on the roof.”

Roman was about to retort when they head a small chuckle.

“You guys really do fight about everything.” Came an amused voice.

“Show yourself, vigilante!” Roman declared as Logan facepalmed.

“Nah. Don’t feel like it.” The voice paused. “Vigilante, huh? So some of the pigs down under squealed did they?”

“We didn’t encounter any pigs.” Logan spoke slowly.

“It’s an expression. Let’s see. You’re a well studied wizard with a knack for spells and world history, right?”

“Do... do you know us?”

The voice seemed to ignore Logan and moved on.

“And you. A well mannered and soft hearted younger boy with extraordinary healing abilities.”

The three became wary and got in a defensive stance. Maybe this was a bad idea.

“And you. A strong prince with a stronger will and an even stronger ego.”

“Hey!” Roman snapped, though Patton laughed.

“You need an item tracked right? Princey there was about to say amulet, but Logan cut him off, telling me its not just an amulet, its a very important amulet.”

“How do you know my name?!”

“Easy. Roman shouted it during your argument earlier. And you shouted his. And then Roman named the little cleric. Patton.”

“For crying out loud, just show yourself! I don’t like talking to nothing.” Roman groused.

“Fine. You all seem harmless enough.”

A dark figure quickly skittered from under the edges of the roof and stood a few feet from the group. The man was covered in a ragged cloak with a hood over his face.

“We get it, you eavesdrop. We just need the stupid amulet and we’re out of here.” Roman growled.

“It’s not stupid-” Logan protested before Patton slapped his arm, telling him to keep it quiet.

“I can help you. In fact, I know the what the item is and where to get it.” The figure spoke slowly.

“Impossible.” Roman protested.

“Nope. You guys are loud, and talk very freely about such valuable objects. What was it you said? It’s a key item, not a power source? And that it’s needed to save ‘the city’?”

“I told you keep your voice down.” Logan mumbled.

“And what do you want? I suppose some huge amount of money for ‘compensation’?” Roman argued.

The figure paused before stepping forward. He removed his hood.

The three stopped mid thought.

He was young, about their age. With lavender purple hair gently cascading in the night wind. His heterochromatic eyes; green and purple; were large and soulful. He had dark markings across his eyes, bringing focus to them like a rose in the moonlight.

In short.

He was gorgeous.

Much different from the angry older men downstairs looking for any opportunity to cause trouble.

“I want out of this town. Everyone has a kill boner for me. You guys have the clear markings of an experienced adventuring party, capable of leaving and taking any of the threats beyond. I’ll get you this amulet, then I come with you. You don’t have to put up with me for long, just get me somewhere that’s not here.”

The three blinked, pulling themselves from the staring to realize what he was asking.

“I can be useful to you. Immensely. Either give an answer now or later.”

“I- I don’t-” Logan stammered.

“Yes!” Patton shouted, surprising the other two.

“Patton!” Roman hissed.

“What? We need a rogue, we need the amulet, and he just wants to come with us. It could be fun!”

The man seemed to notice their hesitance and sighed, his expression softening. “Look, I know i’m sketchy and stuff, but... please. If you get sick of me you can ditch me at the next town over.”

Patton smiled at Logan who seemed to mull it over before sighing. “Okay.”

“But can we at least have your name?” Roman interjected.

The man smirked. “Alright.” The man took a few steps closer and his smirk shifted to a smile. “My name is Virgil.” He grinned at Roman. “I’m gonna take a shot in the dark and say you’re the prince of Embervale.”

“W-What?!” Roman sputtered. “H-How-?”

“Psh, you guys don’t think like rogues. Work with the information you got. Maybe one day I’ll tell you how I figured it out.”

Logan stepped forward. “Look... Virgil. We just need that amulet as fast as possible. How are you gonna get it.”

“Leave it to me. All I need you guys to do is be ready to go two hours before dawn, got it? No later. Once he realizes the amulet’s gone he’ll raise Hell to get it back.”

“We... We can do that.”

“Good. Meet me behind the tavern. Once I got the amulet we gotta bolt.” Virgil smiled and took a few steps back before hopping off the roof.

Patton gasped and rushed to the edge... but didn’t see him. He just heard a chuckle and a “See ya then.”

The three stood and glanced at each other.

Was that the right move?

...

Patton looked around as they stood behind the tavern. It was close to the meeting time.

“Did he ditch us?” Roman whispered. “What if he did?”

“Nah, you’re too cute for that.”

The three shrieked in surprise at Virgil who seemed to just pop up right behind them. He snickered and held up the amulet.

“Oh- uh, great! Thanks.” Patton took the amulet and handed it to Roman who carefully placed it around his neck.

The man brushed aside his purple bangs. “So which way to Embervale?”

“Oh, It’s a bit of a trek North from here.”

“Cool.” Virgil began walking, and the three slowly followed, feeling a little awkward with a fourth.

He was quiet, they were well off on the path before anybody dared speak.

“Uh, so Virgil.” Patton tried breaking the ice. “Uh, tell us about yourself.”

Virgil glanced at Patton’s friendly smile and smirked. “Aren’t you the friendly type?”

“Well, yeah! Everyone needs a friend sometimes.”

“Hm. You’re cute.”

Patton blinked in surprise. “oh, well- thanks.”

“So... Virgil. You wanna tell us how you seem to know everything about us?” Roman deadpanned.

Virgil laughed. “You guys really don’t think like rogues.”

Logan sighed. “You’ve said that before but it does not answer the question. Did you perhaps use a spell? I’ve heard of a category of magic dealt with the acquisition of information.”

Virgil let out another laugh, a laugh that made the others smile. “No, I used the magic of... common sense.”

Logan blinked. “What?”

Virgil grinned. “No magic. Just put the pieces together.” He turned so he was walking backwards to face them. “You guys shout a lot in your arguments.” He pointed at Roman. “You referred to peasants as if a lower class than you. Also, Logan here called you an arrogant prince. When you said ‘the city’, your inflection gave the notion of YOUR city.”

Roman and Logan blanked and glanced at each other.

“So,” Patton butted in. “How’d you know it was Embervale?”

“I keep track of things in Idious. Or... kept. I like being aware of everything, helps me feel safer, y’know? I especially need to know whenever anyone brings in something powerful like an artifact such as a key stone amulet. The guy who snatched it said it was from Embervale. When you goons wandered in practically screaming about finding an amulet I put two and two together.”

“Wow... That’s actually impressive. You’re a very knowledgeable rogue.” Logan commented.

Virgil blinked and went a bit pink. “Oh- thanks, I guess.”

“No, really. You’re... quite smart.” Logan insisted.

Virgil’s smirk shifted to a more bashful smile. Patton and Roman found themselves smiling too at the shift in attitude.

“You guys are... cool.” Virgil shrugged and let his gaze wander. “Cooler than anyone I’ve ever met.”

“I’d imagine the competition isn’t too strong in Idious.” Roman commented.

Virgil let out another laugh. “You got that right, Princey.”

Virgil opened his mouth to say something else but froze in place. The others paused to look before he grabbed Patton and Logan and practically threw them to the side of the road before dragging Roman behind a bush.

Before anyone could protest or ask what he was doing, Virgil just whisper-shouted. “Someone’s coming; keep your head down!”

The three ducked down and followed his instruction.

A few seconds later they heard rumbling footsteps and a frustrated conversation.

“When I get my hands on the fucking shadow vigilante- whatever, I’m gonna rip his throat out!”

“He’s got the fucking amulet, what’s he need it for? Is he gonna go play hero and bring it back? Pathetic excuse for a rogue.”

“If he does, we’ll be there in Embervale waiting.”

“Got it. Let’s go meet up with our little friend.”

The footsteps picked up again and the two strangers were gone.

Roman slowly rose from the ground and glanced around.

“So... they’re after you, huh?” He spoke finally.

Virgil stood and brushed the dirt off his cloak. “Yeah. And now you.”

“See, I knew we shouldn’t have brought him along! Now they’re gonna be after us too!” Logan shouted.

“Logan!” Patton scolded.

“No you idiot, because you have the amulet they’re looking for.” Virgil deadpanned.

Logan blinked and glanced at Virgil who looked highly unamused. “Oh... Um- apologies.”

Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes. “Nah, it’s fine, I’m used to being a burden.”

Virgil reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger.

Logan stepped back, fear shooting down his spine.

Until Virgil just stabbed it into a tree and leaned in to it.

“Uh... what are you doing?”

Virgil put up a hand, his ear pressed to the dagger’s grip.

After a moment he pulled away. “It amplifies sound. The guys are running along the path. If we take it too, we’ll run into them. I know what group they’re in. If we meet, they’ll fight us to the death.”

Patton winced and glanced at Roman.

“We can take ‘em!” He cheered.

Virgil put a hand to his chest. “Roman. I get that you’ve fought monsters before. Creatures, mutants, animals. But taking the life of another sentient being isn’t something minor.” Virgil looked into Roman’s eyes with a serious gaze. “If you three truly want to go through with that, I will help you. But I don’t think you’re that kinda people.”

Patton seemed to shrink and his voice got quiet. “Ro... I don’t want to kill a person.”

Roman looked at Patton and sighed.

“You’re right. But if we can’t use the path, how will we get to Embervale?”

“There IS this amazing place called... OFF the path!” Virgil said.

“Roman, I can use the stars to navigate us no matter where we are. We don’t need the path.” Logan supplied.

Virgil gestured to Logan. “See, you should listen to the wizard. He has some sense to him.”

“Oh, now you’re just gonna take his side?” Roman growled.

“I am right about most things.” Logan replied.

“Don’t look so smug, Star-robe. You weren’t innocent in yesterday’s quarrel either.”

Logan and Roman blanked while Patton just smiled. No fighting? Did he really just stop those two from going at it?

“Now are we getting off this path or what? Those two probably won’t be alone for long.”

They didn’t need to be told twice.

That’s how Roman, Patton, and Logan found themselves wandering off the path with the shadowy rogue.


End file.
